The Story of Us All
by colourfuldaze
Summary: She walked away from it all. The fame, the fortune, everything. He laid everything on the line only to crumble into ashes in the end. All they had left were the memories and pictures within the frames and their hearts. OFF HIATUS.
1. Prologue

AU: Basically this is a bunch of memories of Sonny's memories during the time she was on So Random!, and the eventual reason that she left. This WILL be a multi-chapter fic. I think that some of the events will be attached to SWAC, and others will be made in my imagination :)

Disclaimer: If I owned Chad Dylan Cooper, I'd give him to Sonny anyways. If I felt like being nice. HAHA.

**Title is a reference to the song 'Pictures of You' sung by The Last Goodnight.**

And um, the _(....)_ is Sonny's conscience, or Jiminy Crickett; whoever you want.

---------------

Pictures of you, pictures of me  
**Hung upon your wall for the world to see**  
_Pictures of you, pictures of me_  
_**Remind us all of what we **__**could have been**___

- Pictures of You, The Last Goodnight

-----------------

**PROLOGUE:**

It has been twelve months since she left. In other words, it has been exactly 365 days, or 525, 600 minutes since she last felt _happy._ She remembers it. _She misses them._ Tawni, Nico, Grady, Zora, Marshall, _Chad... (youmadeyourdecisionsticktoit)_

Sometimes she has to remind herself of the decision she made. They think that she _abandoned_ them, but she would never do that. If she didn't pick MacKenzie Falls over their _LOSER FORCE FIVE, _she would never leave them without a reason.

She knows that the media is still wondering where she went. Why would Sonny Munroe, the evident star of So Random and the fastest to ever climb the social ladder since Chad Dylan Cooper _(youlearnedfromthebestandlostyourself)_ suddenly decide to leave everything that she had worked so hard to achieve? Why would she give up her dreams with no reason at all?

After she left, they _tried_ to find her. She knew because her mom told her that one week after she left, Chad Dylan Cooper himself came to her house and **pleaded** for her to come back. They both knew she wouldn't, because Sonny Munroe was never one to take back a promise.

But then again, she promised Chad that as long as he needed her, she would be there _(hetrustedherandshelefthim)_.

These inner battles in her mind could last for hours sometimes. Everytime it's the same thing. You want to go back, but you can't. You miss Chad dearly, but you hurt him. Tawni's probably just happy to be the star of So Random! again. Things have changed, she knows that nothing will ever be the way they used to.

_Confess to me, all that lies between us  
All that lies between you and me_

----------

This is just the PROLOGUE, so it's pretty short. It's just a basic explanation of things to come later on.

CLICK REVIEW!


	2. Write a Letter

AN: So, I know how this is going to work now. Each chapter will alternate between a _memory_ of the past, and then Sonny's thoughts and/or reactions about that certain point in time. At some point, or after a couple of chapters, time will go back to the present and the story will eventually unfold. Does this remind anymore of the Pensieve in Harry Potter, too? xD

**SORRY FOR KEEPING YOU WAITING GUUYS!**

Hopefully this turns out to be worth the wait :)

**Disclaimer: I really don't own anything of high value, other than this laptop and my ipod :D**

**

* * *

  
**

_this is the clock upon the wall  
_**this is the story of us all  
**one – write a letter

* * *

**November 2008**

She was a simple girl who adored making people laugh.

She would embarrass herself for whatever reason as long as she saw smiles on her friend's faces.

Five minutes earlier, she had recieved a phone call that had changed her life.

"Is this Allison Munroe?" the voice had said mysteriously.

She really didn't know what to do, so she just answered.

"Uh...mmhmm".

She heard a few background voices within the silence before she heard the odd voice again.

"I am Arthur Condor **(AN: does he have a first name, guys?)**, owner of Condor Studios. We have been watching your YouTube videos for a few months now, and we are absolutely thrilled to announce that we have a spot for you on our comedy show, So Random!" he announced to her.

...

"Allison?" he asks, after a few moments with no response.

"OH MY GOSH, ARE YOU FREAKING SERIOUS?" she finally screamed into the phone.

He chuckled heartedly before replying.

"Filming the next season starts this January 4th. You might want to come next month in order to bond with your cast, to create the natural chemistry during the sketches. If you and your mother do accept, we have everything in Hollywood ready for you. **We are extremely positive that you can bring the heart back into this show**".

She smiled and looked towards her mother, who simply nods to her.

"My mom comes, right?" she asked.

"Of course", he answered.

She smiled and said one more thing before saying goodbye.

"Tell me when I can go".

-----------

_There was one problem._

As the thought flickered through her mind, racing within the decisions that need to be made, the doorbell rang.

She raced towards the door only to be engulfed in a suffocating hug from her boyfriend, Jason Daniels.

"Owww" she muttered into his chest before he let her go.

He flashed her a grin and all her worries suddenly disappeared.

"Ugh, why do you do that?" she asked.

His grin disappeared and was replaced by an utter look of confusion, "Do what?" he asked.

She giggled before wrapping her hands around his waist.

"You make all these problems go away by just _smiling_ at me" she whispered into his ear.

She locked her dark brown eyes with his beautiful blue **(hint*hint!)** eyes and she wanted to lock this moment and live in it forever.

**But, reality is never what you really wanted it to be.**

She broke their contact and looked at everywhere but him before speaking.

"Jay. **I'm leaving**."

He tried to look at her but the pain in his heart was convincing him otherwise.

The silence within them was awkward, but eventually he heard her start to cry. He rised up from his chair and wrapped her in an embrace before whispering sweet nothings into her ear.

"_Son.. I'm okay. We're okay"._

"I love you, you're my best friend and I know that you'll do amazing".

"I've seen this coming for a while, okay? Your an amazing girl and their lucky to find someone as awesome as you".

She smiled and whispered "_I don't know how I'm going to say goodbye to you_".

He knows it's for the best which is why he set her free.

"Write a letter to me, okay?"

* * *

She knows best that with Jason, her future would have been simple. They fell in love, got married, had jobs, had children.

Throughout the years, they eventually lost touch _(whatifhesawyounow?)_. She kept their letters in a box filled with the highest points of her life. If someone were to look thouroughly, they would see a beautiful diamond ring that was given to her by the blue eyed boy who had captured her heart. _**(COUGH*COUGH)**_

_(youpromisedhim**eternity**)_

Jason was the _perfe_ct boyfriend. He was a gentleman, he was supportive, and nobody could ever deny that when he looked into her eyes, the only emotion that was ever present was _**love.**_

**She finds herself reminencing about the past so much more than she should.** She knows it's unhealthy to be thinking about them so much.

Would Chad care if he saw her now? She read through the letters that he sent everyday. They were the only connection that she had with him anymore.

_(youmadethedecision)_

Sometimes, she wishes that she could just turn back time, and take the route not taken.

* * *

_Sonny,_

_So you've left now, and I guess that I can't do anything about it really. What happened?  
__Why did you have to leave anyways? I put my heart on the line, you know.  
__You were the one that I trusted and loved – the only person in the world the Chad Dylan Cooper cared about.  
I miss you, so damn promised me eternity, Munroe. You promised._

_**I don't know anymore. Bye, Munroe.**_

_**Write me a letter.**_

_Cooper._

_PS. Keep the ring._

_

* * *

  
_

AN: Do you guys understand it? Chad has blue eyes, Jason has blue eyes, LOL.  
& Chad gave Sonny an eternity ring. It means forever, they would eventually get married and live together and love each other FOREVER.  
But, something happened.

Haha. Okay, I'll shut up.

_**Sorry for the long wait, again.**_

_**WORD COUNT: 1, 215.  
**_


	3. From a Distance

AN: So this was written after the Bachelorette finale, and my emotions are kind of going crazy (REID, OMFG OMFG WHYYY) so I apologize early on if there are any majoy grammer and/or spelling mistakes.

**Disclaimer: **I am depressed about the ending of the Bachelorette. I sadly don't own amazing Reid Rosenthal and I definetely don't own Sonny With a Chance. The title is taken from The Last Goodnight's_ Pictures of You._

So this is Chapter Two: From a Distance

_

* * *

_**colourfuldaze presents:**_  
_

_this is the clock upon the wall  
_**this is the story of us all  
**two – from a distance

--------------

**[ December 2008 ]**

Christmas time was in the _winter._ What kind of Christmas doesn't have **snow?**

She sighed while looking outside the window of the dressing room she shared with Tawni Hart, yeah – that Tawni Hart.

This was her first day at Condor Studios, and her co-star wasn't exactly the kindest to her. She ignored her at all costs and merely shrugged when Sonny asked her questions. She had also met her other co-stars: Nico Harris (the one who always wears skinny jeans and a hat), Grady Mitchell (he has a weird obsession with cheese) and Zora Lancaster, the little girl who hid in the vents.

She snapped back to reality when she realized that Tawni was actually speaking to her.

"Son-nnnY. It's lunchtime!" she said in a bored voice.

She suddenly looked up at her and flashed her a grin, before nodding in reply. Tawni struts out of their dressing room and she has no choice but to follow.

She smiles at Nico and Grady, who join her towards the cafeteria.

"What do you guys eat here?" she asks curiously, while grabbing a plate.

Nico laughs at her curiousity before looking her right in the eye, "Don't. Eat. It" he deadpanned.

All of a sudden, they're both laughing and grinning at each other. Before she could reply, she sees a crowd of people walk in. They were all wearing the same uniform; the MacKenzie Falls uniform that she could recognize from anywhere. The crowd was lead by none other than her celebrity crush, Chad Dylan Cooper.

She stares at him, before Nico snaps her back to reality.

"Sonny?! We're gonna go grab some food, you in?" he asked.

Her eyes flashed back to the blonde boy, before giving a toothy smile to Nico, "Sure, let's go".

They passed by the cast of MacKenzie Falls and she heard whispers ("Who is she?!"), but before they completely walked passed, her eyes had met ocean blue ones, most definitely Chad Dylan Cooper's. [ _shouldhaveletgorightthere_ ]

To her, time had stopped. She looked at him with curiousity, while he looked back with confusion.

But suddenly, he breaks the gaze and waves her off.

"Sonny! Let's go!" Nico said.

She looks at Nico and then back at Chad, who was now at the counter receiving lobster from the cafeteria lady.

She hooks her arm with Nico's and they walk out of the cafeteria.

_If she had turned back one more time, she would have seen a blue-eyed heartthrob looking back at them._

_---------_

**He didn't even know her _name._**

Yet he was hypnotised by her the same. She wasn't breathtaking, but she had a way of making boys swoon anyways.

_**Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't do infatuation.**_ He is the one that girls are infatuated _with._

He knows that she is _different_, he could tell by the way she acted.

**He always did like a challenge.**

[ _let the games begin_ ]

----------

"Hey Nico, do you spend Christmas here?" she asked on their way to his car.

He chuckled at her before responding, "Nah, my family heads up to Vancouver every winter. I need to see snow!" he exclaimed.

She grinned sheepishly and looked at the Hollywood landscape before breaking the silence.

"Yeah, I was thinking how weird it would be. Christmas without snow, y'know?"

The comfortable silence shocked her, as she had only known Nico for a few hours.

_This is the beginning of a beautiful friendship._

_

* * *

  
_

Nico Harris was the only member of So Random! (apart from Tawni Hart) that she kept in contact with.

He was the supportive best friend, the brother that she never had. He updated her regularly on things that happened at Condor Studios, although she had stopped watching their shows since she left.

He would send pictures of the cast, and sometimes even scripts of their sketches.

He tells her what happened to Chad after she left. He says how he changed back to how he used to be before she came. He was arrogant, full of himself, and stopped caring about everybody else.

But when he thinks that nobody is looking, he stares at the empty seat on the So Random table. Sonny knows that she changed him when she came, and changed him again when she left. [ _younevershouldhavewent_ ]

She holds up the scrapbook that Marshall gave her the day she left at the airport, and tears fall when she opens up the first page.

Every page was dedicated to somebody important that Sonny had met throughout her stay at So Random. The first page was none other than Selena Gomez. It had pictures of laughter and poses that brought memories back so easily. [ _theywerethebestoffriends _]

The next page was a joint page of pictures of her with Portlyn and the rest of MacKenzie Falls, whom she had actually become good friends with. Nico told her that when she left, they had stopped acknowleding the So Random cast. He said that it hurt too much for them.

She smiled a bittersweet smile when she flipped to the last page. The last four pages were all of her and Chad. They were so happy, always grinning from ear to ear. Although they got into fights constantly, it was always to hard to give it all up.

[ _yet you gave it all up in the end, didn't you?_ ]

------------

She wraps her fingers around the beautiful ring that he had given her just a few months before. Every moment, every _second_ with him had lead up to this ring. **An eternity ring.**

She had promised him _eternity._

[ _all she could do was love him – from a distance_ ]

But eventually, they would both forget. Right?

Cuz, I can't keep on feelin' the way I do  
I can't keep on, _hiding my heart from you_  
**I got to say something before  
Someone else comes through,**  
I can't keep on loving you,  
_From a distance _

**- Can't Keep Loving You, Elliott Yamin ; **

**

* * *

  
**

AN: Well that's that. And um, all my feelings about the Bachelorette have been block out (for now) ah damn, alright. REVIEW PLEASE!

**The official word count for Chapter Two is: 1, 347.**


	4. Inevitable Countdown

**AN: **This was so totally delayed and I apologize for it. I kinda forgot about it while writing out Everything is Temporary xD SORRRRRY! So there's no more flashbacks (after this chapter), but there isn't a lot of dialogue still. Ahhh, here we go 8-) Darn you, writer's block. I knew we would meet sometime.

Oh, and remember when I said this is on hiatus? Well, I lied, I guess. Right after I updated my profile, I went out with my friends and I saw these two people breaking up at the mall; it had me thinking I guess. The girl walks away and the guy let her do so. Sad :(

The **disclaimer** is the same as always, I don't own either Sonny With a Chance or Disney. The title is borrowed from 'Pictures of You', by The Last Goodnight. Looove them. Gosh, make me sad, won't you?

* * *

_this is the clock upon the wall  
_**this is the story of us all  
three – inevitable countdown**

**

* * *

**

**February 2009**

Sonny loved February, mostly because of the fourteenth day of that month. _Valentine's._ Even though it was supposed to be an excuse of a holiday to sell lovely cards, she loved the idea of it. I mean, spending _that_ day of the year with somebody who means everything to you had always intrigued her. She **loved** Jason, don't get her wrong. But he was never one to celebrate holidays, especially made up ones like Valentines Day. Her last Valentine's was spent watching sappy love stories with her puppy cramming popcorn into her mouth.

She walked through the doors of Condor Studios grinning from ear to ear, not really knowing why she was so happy anyways (_she was alone, why is she happy?_). If she had been a little less distracted, she would have seen a confused Chad Dylan Cooper walking towards her.

But, she was distracted by the caller ID on her cellphone, a blue-eyed blonde _not_ named Chad Dylan Cooper.

"What is it today? Why are you so _happy_?" he asked, his eyes wandering.

"Why, do you not enjoy a good holiday?" she snapped, still peering at her cellphone.

"Pffft, you believe that? Valentines Day is just a day they picked out of the blue to sell their precious Hallmark cards" he answered.

She stayed silent for a moment, looking at the face on her cellphone and then at the MacKenzie Falls actor.

"Holy crap, blue" she whispered.

Chad looks at her confusingly and walks back to his cast. She walks back to the dressing room she shared with Tawni Hart and walked directly to the pictures that she had stuck on her bullitin board. The most common ones were her and her family, but she quickly found the one she was looking for.

( _she had always had a fascination for blue eyes. _)

She ran back to the cafeteria in search of the actor who annoyed her, yet intrigued her the most. She was looking for the answer, the question being why he had looked so familiar to her despite not knowing him for more than a month.

"CHAD!" she yelled, still looking for him. She had _known_ that she had met him, somewhere, sometime, before.

In barely a second, her eyes had locked with his **blue** ones and in her world, the clock had already stopped moving. She held up the picture weakly in front of his face and she can see the recognition and shock on it. It was a picture of a five year old Allison Monroe and a six year old Chad Dylan Cooper, sitting together in the infamous Monroe treehouse (_that they had painted light blue and yellow, just for the sake of his eyes and her nickname_).

He stares at the photograph for what seems like hours before he finally utters, "**Sonshine?**".

She disappeared from his life when she was six years old. He had remembered her distantly until they **met again**. It just _happened_ to be on the day that he used to hate.

( _there was always a fine line between love and hate, anyways._ )

Looking at you makes it harder  
**But I know that you'll find another**  
That doesn't always make you wanna cry  
_**Started with a perfect kiss**_  
Then we could feel the poison set in  
_Perfect couldn't keep this love alive  
_

-------------

It would have been quite a story if everything went perfect after that memorable day. But it'd _didn't_. They fought constantly and challenged each other everyday. But there was a point in her life where she **lived** for that. She lived for the adrenaline rush that it gave her and the way that she was the only person who could get Chad Dylan Cooper as riled up as she did. But at some point in time, it became too much to handle for her. In some point in time, they stopped arguing. They become the _normal_ couple, and she hated that fact that as different as they were, they always ended up the same as every other couple.

( they were becoming truly _serious_ ; and that **terrified** her. )

Yet no story ever really goes as planned. Some characters take it, and make it their own. They create a whole new story that neglects every other character in it. They make it what _they_ wanted, not what was supposed to happen. This particular story would have ended with Chad and Sonny, happily together somewhere with two kids, somehow named after Chad, and a dog.

But she _changed_ it, thinking only of herself and not of anybody else the day that she walked away.

Sometimes, she sees a mirage of his blue eyes. It reminds her of the future that they _could_ have had, the one that she regretfully walked away from. She starts to hyperventilate, and soon enough she can feel the beat of her heart beating with the melody playing out of the stereo that had mysteriously turned on.

I want you to know  
_That it doesn't matter_  
Where we take this road  
**Someone's gotta go**  
And I want you to know  
_You couldn't have loved me better_  
But I want you to move on  
_**So I'm already gone**_

_**  
**_She heard her doorbell ring and she hastily went to answer it.

As confused she was about the past and her future, she couldn't help but smile when she saw Nico Harris (signature hat and all) standing at her door, somehow still able to smile at the brunette no matter how much they've been through.

Before she could control her voice, a squeal comes out anyways, "NICOOOO!" as she suffocates him in a hug. He can't help but grin at his best friend, despite all the pain she had put them through.

"Hey Sonny" he says, grinning cheekily.

After their pleasant welcomings at chats, he takes out a lettered envelope decorated beautifully in stripes and bright colours.

She looks at the delicate envelope curiously before he explains, "Allison Monroe, I'm getting _married_, and I ask, no – demand you to be there".

**All of a sudden, there is an eclipse of the Sonny that she used to be: suddenly she is radiating and glowing, grinning from ear to ear and demanding details.**

It's not much, but it's a start.

[ _Somewhere, deep inside her mind, the countdown begins for the inevitable day where her empty brown eyes will once again be shattered by his blue ones._ ]

Remember all the things we wanted  
Now all our memories, they're haunted  
_**We were always meant to say goodbye  
**_

* * *

**Author's Note **: lyrics belong to the queen of American Idol, Kelly Clarkson. Reviews are loved, they shall be responded to :)

FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER FOR FF UPDATES (starting today)! My username is 'colourfuldaze'. Add me uppp!

Got livejournal? Add me: colourfuldaze. On occasion I post on the Sonny/Chad community over there :D

Sorry for the spammage :P

wordcount: 1, 543.


	5. Homecoming

**AN: **I've had the biggest urge to just start continuing my old stories lately, and I don't know why. I just know that I haven't updated this in almost a year, which I feel horribly about. So if you guys have to re-read it cause you forgot, I'm sorry :(

In the year hiatus, the **disclaimer** still has not changed. I still don't own SWAC, and the title still belongs to The Last Goodnight. Lyrics in this chapter belong to Miley Cyrus.

Sonny and Chad's memories, from the moment they met to the moment she left (when they were kids) will slowly be released into future chapters.

**PS: Yeah, Sonny knew Chad waay before she knew Jason. =)**

**Chapter Four: Homecoming.**

* * *

_this is the clock upon the wall  
_**this is the story of us all  
four – homecoming**

* * *

**April 2009 **

Chad Dylan Cooper was never one to make an effort for a simple girl. Never before was he wearing _weird beards_ or playing _musical chairs._ He would never be a fake date; he was the one and only Chad Dylan Cooper for Mack's sakes! There was so much that Chad would never have thought he would do, until he reunited with his long lost _**sonshine**_.

He walked into Sonny and Blondie's assigned room and plopped onto the couch. As he looked around, the blonde was nowhere to be seen, as Sonny was looking at old Polaroid photographs, barely acknowledging his presence.

He walked to her cautiously, before he recognized what the photographs were. They were pictures of _them_, back in Chicago before her family whisked her home to Wisconsin.

He smiled gently, and he soon realized that he was speaking.

"Do you remember, Sonny? The day that we met?"

If she was surprised to hear his voice, she didn't show it. She simply smiled at the questions, before replying and started to retell the story.

* * *

**June 1999**

It was a warm, sunny day in Mt. Prospect, Illinois, and the Munroe trio had decided to take a visit to the park across the street. As they walked in, there was only a single other child in the entire park, a blue eyed boy with light brown hair, perhaps two years older than the little girl who was currently eyeing him.

Before Connie and her husband had realized it, their daughter had already sprinted to the young boy, in hopes of a short-lived companionship.

"Hi! I'm Sonny! Do you wanna play?" she said simply, smiling with her wide chocolate brown eyes.

He looked up at her coldly, preparing to reject her until he caught her eyes. It seemed like it would break her heart if he said no.

"I guess so. My name is Chad Dylan" he said, as he took her hand and shook it.

"Chad Dylan? You have two names?" she said, shocked at the fact.

This earned a chuckle from the blue-eyed boy, before they saw a flash. The duo turned towards Connie, and she simply smiled before holding out a piece of paper from her Polaroid.

It was their first moment, and Connie had the feeling that they would have many more.

* * *

They both grinned at the memory, and she let out a giggle before she covered her mouth. This made him burst out laughing, before a serious thought entered her mind.

"Chad… why in the world is your hair blonde?"

He grinned at her and looked at the wall before replying.

"Icoloreditformackfalls" he mumbled.

"I beg pardon?" she said, smiling.

"Yes, dearest Allison. Even the great Chad Dylan Cooper needed to alter his appearance to get into showbiz" he said, pointing at the roots of his hair where the brown could still be seen.

_I hope you find it, what you're looking for,_  
_I hope it's everything you dreamed your life would beand so much more_

* * *

**Present time  
**

Nico had thought of a _brilliant idea:_ instead of returning to Los Angeles by himself, he could return to Los Angeles with Sonny, so she would have no choice but to come along.

She complained and was in a bad mood for the whole airplane ride there, but when she saw Nico's future bride waiting for them at the airport, she couldn't help but scream in excitement. It hadn't occurred to her that if Nico was getting married, then he was getting married to a _girl_.

"Oh my gosh! Oh my goooosh, Nico Harris! You actually brought her!" a familiar face squealed, before reaching Sonny and engulfing her into a huge hug.

"Chastity! Oh my goodness, Chas! You're marrying Nico! Oh my gosh, you guys I've missed you so much!" Sonny replied, already starting her wedding talk with the soon-to-be bride, leaving Nico to her baggage.

"Uh, some things never change" he groaned, before dragging their luggage off the rotating belt.

**It takes Sonny a moment to realize what her return is going to cause. Although it has only been two years, the thought of him still hurts her.**

She puts on a smile and continues to chat with her reunited friends, silently wondering how he would react to seeing her face again.

_And I hope that you get this message that I'm leaving for you,_  
_cause I hate that you've left without hearing_  
_the words that I needed you to_

* * *

**Reviews make me a happy person. =)**


End file.
